Pool Party
by simplecrafter
Summary: Adam and Drew host a pool party and Clare and Eli meet. A bit OOC. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a two or three shot. Sorry for any typos, Enjoy!**

Adam was hosting a pool party at his house, he surprisingly decided to sneak because his mom was out for the weekend at his grandmother's and him and Drew wanted to do something. Adam was making some food on the grill while Drew was on the phone inviting more and more people. Their pool was massive so hopefully the boys and their friends would have a blast.

**XXX**

Alli phoned Clare as she was packing her bag for the pool party, "Hello?"

"Hi Alli."

"Are you coming to the pool party?"

"Yeah, Adam asked me about a week ago."

"Do you wanna go together? My mom is driving me."

"Yeah sure, just text me when youre outside." They hung up and Clare put her bathing suit on and some shorts and a tank top on over it so she wouldn't have to change while she was there .She grabbed her bag of sun tan lotion, change of clothes, phone, ipod, etc and went downstairs and patiently waited for Alli.

She heard her phone ding and heard a honk outside and got up, kissing her mom goodbye before hopping in the back seat of the car, "Hey Alli, Hello Ms. Bhandari."

"Lovely to see you Clare." Alli's mom responded respectfully. Within minutes, they arrived at the Torres residence. They said bye to Mrs Bhandari and walked to the backyard to see they were the only ones there except for another boy they didn't know.

They hugged Drew and Adam and smiled. "Guys, this is Eli. Eli, this is Alli and Clare." Adam introduced.

Clare smiled and hugged Eli as Alli did the same. "We'll be right back." Alli said taking Clare's hand and dragging her in the house to the large bathroom.

"Doesn't Drew look so hot?" Alli squealed. Clare looked at her weirdly, "Suure."

"Youre such a turd Clare, live a little. Flirt with that new guy Eli."

"Im okay, why are we in here?" She questioned. "I need to change." Alli responded. "I have my bathing suit so I'll wait outside the bathroom."

Alli nodded and Clare waited patiently outside. She saw Drew coming in the house, "Eli thinks youre hot."

"Okay." She said looking up at Drew ruffling her curls. "That's great for him." Drew chuckled and brought bowls of chips outside and Clare heard more people coming, at least 7 more people. "Alli, hurry."

She opened the door, "Sorry, Im done. "Clare looked at Alli's one piece bathing suit, golden and was a bit revealing.

"That's a bit much, no?"

Alli shrugged, "You gotta do what you gotta do." She smiled and walked outside swaying her hips as Clare trailed behind her.

Clare set her things on a lawn chair as she took off her shorts and tank top to expose he strapless white bikini top and blue bikini. "Alli, can you put sun tan lotion on me?"

"Sure." She smiled and took the lotion as Clare lied stomach down on the chair. Alli began to rub it on her back and she glanced to see Eli looking in their direction.

"You like her?" Alli mouthed pointed to Clare talking to Eli. He shrugged and nodded. Alli gestured for him to come.

"Clare, I have to use the bathroom." Alli said. She looked back and saw Eli standing above her. "Is it okay if he does it?"

"Um, I don't know you." She said.

"Im Eli." He said sitting beside her and taking the lotion. She sat up so she didn't have her backside exposed to him. He began to rub it down her back soothingly. He soon began to move her hands to her thighs and she backed away, "Thanks, I can do the rest."

Eli laughed and nodded. He got up to get a beer from the cooler, "This is gonna be hard." Eli said to Adam.

"Yeah it will but she drank before so hopefully later she will." Adam shrugged. Eli nodded and took off his shirt, put down his beer and hopped in the water. He swam over to the edge where Clare was, "Are you gonna come in?"

She nodded, "Im waiting for Alli."

Eli hopped up and walked to her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "She's my friend." Eli nodded ignoring her words and picked her up, running to the pool as she screamed and he jumped in with her. She surfaced to the top and stood up wiping her hair from her face, "Youre an ass." Eli laughed as she got up to sit on the edge, her legs hanging in the water.

Eli walked over to her and placed his hands on her knees, "You alright?"

She nodded as she tied her hair up. He trailed his hands higher up her thighs, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She faintly smiled. Eventually, people started piling in the pool and Clare hopped in. Eli pushed her against the wall of the pool. She awkwardly looked at him, "What are you doing?" He rubbed her forearms and whispered in her ear, "Are you gonna stay till later?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Are you gonna drink?" He asked.

"I was but I don't know, you might take advantage of me." She said raising her eyebrows. Eli laughed as she pushed him back gently and swam away. They were having fun playing pool basketball, races in the pool and what not. And finally, Alli decided to make a reappearance.

Clare hopped out of the water, "Where in the world were you?" She asked.

"Drew and I were…talking." Clare rolled her eyes, "Im not stupid, did you guys makeout?" Clare asked.

She nodded and brightly smiled, "He's such a good kisser."

"Great, Im so interested." Clare playfully rolled her eyes and Clare felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She turned back and saw Eli, "Why do you keep touching me? Youre acting like we're together. I just met you." She stated.

"Im aware." He shrugged. "That doesn't take away from the fact that I wanna get to know you."

Clare sighed, "You aren't gonna give up, are you?" Eli shook his head and took her hand leading her inside. Alli winked to her as Clare shook her head and followed him. Eli led her to the living room and sat on the couch and pulled her down next to him. Eli gave her his beer and she looked up at him, "Youre seriously trying to get me drunk aren't you?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I just wanna see you step out of this box youre living in." Clare rolled her eyes and snatched the drink and drank it. She didn't chug it nor sip it, "Happy?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled her close to him, "Since youre actually talking to me, Im guessing you like me." He said lowly. She hesitantly responded, "I don't like you, Im nice."

Eli laughed, "You're a tease."

She shrugged. Eli gulped his beer and put it down. He picked her legs up and put them over his own. He cupped her cheek and looked at her, she nodded and he pressed his lips against her. He kept his hands on her thigh as he dove his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he trailed his hand higher up her leg and the kiss suddenly intensified. She gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Clare felt in utter bliss at the length of his tongue and the miracles it worked inside of her mouth. She pulled back and caught her breath.

He pecked her lips, "Wanna go back outside?"

She nodded and he held her hand leading her outside. Eli grabbed a burger and he sat down and Clare sat on his lap. Eli surprisingly knew a lot of people and they came and said hi to him, giving him a bro hug and walked off.

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare and she turned around and kissed him. She got up and hopped in the water and swam over to Alli, "Guess who just had an intense make out session?" Clare smiled.

"Oh my god seriously?"

Clare nodded, "He kisses so good like literally, his tongue is really long." She said truthfully.

"Imagine that somewhere else."

"Ehh no, too soon for that." Clare interrupted. "Just kissing." She established.

"Well Im happy for you, its about time you live a little.

**Ready to see where the house party in the dark goes? ;) Review**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 11 pm and everyone had changed from the pool party into something more of a club attire. They spent a couple hours getting ready while Drew and Adam set up things in the basement for the party. Clare has on a strapless short black dress, her hair straightened with thick heels and Alli had on a bright red dress that had a drooping back and black heels.

"You ready to go downstairs?" Clare asked Alli. She nodded and they walked down to the large basement and it was about pitch black besides a few flashing lights. There were some couches, food table and everyone were practically grinding against each other. Clare walked over to the table with Alli and got a drink. She poured it in a cup and poured a cup for Alli. They sat on the couch and sipped their drinks. Clare saw Eli coming in and she turned to Alli to act busy.

"He's coming." She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down, just act cool. Let him come over here." Clare nodded and tried to ignore the fact and drink the alcohol. Clare felt someone's presence in front of her and turned to see Eli kneeling in front of her. She smiled, "Hey."

He leaned into Clare's ear, "Dance with me?" She nodded and put her cup down and smiled at Alli and followed Eli. Eli walked to the corner and leaned against the wall and turned her around. She pressed her ass against his front and began to grind against him. She arched her back as she pressed into him harder, dancing to the beat of the music. He turned her to look at him, "You look so sexy in the dress." She smiled and moved her hair out of her face as she picked up the pace.

Soon, 'ASS' came on and ass the beat of the song picked up, she shook against him and Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her harder against him. After constant dancing, Clare's legs began to hurt and she stood up and turned to him, "Im exhausted."

Eli picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Better?" She smiled and nodded. He walked over to the couch they were previously sitting on in it, no one on it so apparently Alli was off with drew. Clare was in his lap because of the position they were in when Eli was standing. Clare finished her drink that she put down and Eli turned her face to his and slammed his lips against hers.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and he swiped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as Eli placed his hands on her ass, softly massaging it. He tried to move her hips and she got the hint of what he wanted. She began to grind against him as they were still embedded in the kiss. He deeply and roughly kissed her and sucked on her tongue. She picked up the pace of her movement causing Eli to pull back and groan. He looked up at her and pulled her closer. She whimpered against his mouth as they breathed against each other.

He leaned down and began to leave a hickey on her cleavage. She moaned and held onto his shoulders and stopped him, "We have to stop, Im gonna lose control." She admitted.

Eli laughed and held his hands up in defense, "All stopped." She leaned against him and kissed his neck, "You know I don't even know how old you are?"

"19."

"Really?" She asked shocked . Eli nodded, "Why?"

"How do you know Drew and Adam then?"

"Neighbors forever." Clare nodded, "Well Im 17."

Eli shrugged, "Good enough." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Im glad this happened, whatever it is." She confessed.

Eli nodded and rubbed her back, "Wanna go outside?"

"Sure." She got off of his lap and he led her out back and it was pretty dark out with the exception of the porch lights. They went over to the hammock in the corner of the backyard. Eli climbed on first and she lied on top of him, facing him.

She bit her lip before kissing him. She separated her legs so they were on either side of him. She played with his tongue and moaned loudly as he smacked her butt. He trailed his hands under her dress and massaged her ass. She pulled back and pulled strands of hair behind her ear. She whispered in his ear and he nodded as she looked to her right to make sure no one was coming before pulling her dress down a bit revealing her cloth covered breasts.

He looked up at her before placing his hands on her breasts, squeezing them together and leaning up to suck on them. He moved the cup and swirled his tongue around her nipple as she bit her lip and began to slowly but roughly grind against him. He pushed the bra completely down to her stomach and she pushed her breast in his mouth and he took it whole in his mouth, sucking it hard, leaving hickeys.

"That feels really good." She whimpered at she gripped his hair as she picked up the pace of her grinding. She pulled back to unbuckle his pants to reveal his erection covered by his briefs and she began to grind against his erection as he groaned.

He leaned up to continue pleasing her as she bit her lip, "Oh fuck." She groaned, collapsing against his chest, softly moaning in his ear.

"Eli!" They both turned to see who it was as Clare covered up her chests. "So sorry guys, Adam wanted you but I'll tell him youre busy." Alli said. Alli ran over to Clare quickly and slipped a condom in her hand before running off.

"Whats that?" Eli asked. She blushed and held it up and Eli laughed as he threw the condom on the floor and pulled her back to kiss him. "Keep going please." He begged and she began to continue the movements.

He sucked on her neck, leaving marks all over her body to claim her as his territory. Eli trailed his hands down her body and lifted her dress up and trailed to her center, looking up at her as she closed her eyes. He softly began to touch her inner thighs, trailing closer to what she wanted as she moaned his name.

"Clare, what do you really wanna do?" He asked looking up at her. "Do you wanna go all the way?"

**Haha sorry for ending it here but you guys need to tell me what you want. Sex, foreplay or keep doing what theyre doing? I'll update late today again if you guys tell me cus I know it was mean of me to stop it here. Sorry for typos**


	3. Chapter 3

She fixed her dress before standing up and tugging it down. She took Eli's hand and went back inside. She led him upstairs to the guest room and closed the door behind her. She hopped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and aggressively kissed him.

Eli caught himself before falling back and sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare pulled back and tugged his shirt over his head . Eli pulled her dress down to her waist and leaned down to suck on her breasts. She moaned and climbed behind him to lie on the bed. He crawled to her and continued his actions. He took off her bra, throwing it aside as he motor boated her chests and sucked on them, licking and biting softly on the nipple as she whimpered his name continuously.

He looked up at her as he tugged the rest of her dress off. He kissed down her stomach and sucked on her hip bones, keeping a intense stare with Clare. He pulled her panties down and hovered back up so they were face to face.

Eli leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him. She reached in between them and began to touch herself and her head fell back, breaking the kiss as they did. She bit her lip as she pushed her fingers inside of her as Eli sucked on her neck. She moaned in his ear loudly, "Fuck."

Eli removed her hands and rubbed circles on her clit. He gripped her face so she looked at him and she leaned up to kiss him but Eli stopped her as she stared at her facial expressions as he pushed his fingers inside of her and she squealed.

Eli smirked and sucked on her bottom lip as he slowly moved his hands in and out of her core. He pulled back and leaned down so his face was leveled with her center. He picked her legs up so they laid on his shoulders, he separated her folds and stuck his tongue inside of her as she yelled and arched her hips. She grinded against him as his tongue worked miracles inside of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him.

"Deeper Eli." She begged. He swirled his tongue further inside of her as he pushed his index and middle finger inside of her and thrust them erratically.

"OH FUCK" She yelled as she squirmed beneath them. She gripped the sheets beneath herself, "Oh shit, Im cumming." She groaned pushing his head further between her legs. Hearing those words made Eli release himself a bit . He licked her up clean before going back to kiss her and soon heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on." Eli kissed her lips before cracking the door open a bit, "What?"

"What are you doing bro?" Adam asked.

"Busy." Eli raised his eyebrows hoping he would get the implication.

"Well everyone's leaving so just clean up when youre done." Eli nodded and closed the door again. He crawled back over to her as she sat with her legs tugged under her. She pushed him down on the bed and pulled his shorts down along with his briefs. She kissed him before wrapping her hand around his length and stroking it. After getting used to it, she picked up the pace and leaned down to lick his tip. Eli gripped her hair and pushed her head down to suck him. He soon picked her up off of him, pushed her to wall as she leaned down and he began to fuck her mouth, holding himself up on the wall.

She gagged and groaned as he pushed his cock down her throat. She pushed his hips back for a second to catch her breath and clear her throat. She looked up at him, "Im not a damn animal, calm down." She placed her mouth back on him as she bobbed her head back and forth. He soon shot his load in her mouth and she swallowed it and stood up.

She hopped back on him and kissed him and bit on his tongue and sucked on it. They continued to make out before Clare pulled back, "Come on." They both got dressed and went downstairs to see the Torres brother.

"Had fun?" Drew asked.

Clare glared at him as Eli ignored him and went to the kitchen to grab a water. "Do you have to get home?" Eli asked. She shook her head.

Eli sat on the couch and pulled her to sit on his lap, "I'll drive you whenever we leave." Clare nodded and kissed his neck.

**Weird end for a chapter. 98% sure this is the last chapter, we'll see**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im at camp so I didn't have connection but its all good now **

Eli was on his way to dropping Clare off. They drove down the streets in silence and approached her house. Eli leaned over to give her a quick kiss as Clare suddenly deepened it. Eli opened his eyes to look at her and closed them hesitantly, getting into the mood. She ran her hands up his shirt and tugged at his shorts. He pulled back and eyed her, questioning her gestures.

"I want you so bad." She whispered in his ear as she got on her knees and began to kiss behind his ear down her neck. She pulled her shirt down so he can get turned on a bit by staring at her cleavage, "Do you want me too?" She whispered.

Eli licked his lips and climbed in the back pulling her with him. She climbed on top of him and pulled down his shorts and briefs and took off his shirt. She took off her clothes and lied on top of him and grinded against his groin, not yet letting it slip into her. She stared down at him and breathed heavily on his cold lips as she supplied them both with pleasure.

She caressed his cheek as she was captured in a daze in complete bliss. She softly moaned at the pressure and the contact. His length eventually slipped inside of her and Clare groaned burying her face in his neck, "So good."

She licked her lips before placing her arms on his forearms and began to grind with him inside of her. She arched her back taking in the excessive pleasure. She bit her lip as she pulled her hair back, "Does it feel good?"

He nodded and licked his lips, placing his hands on her hips to guide her faster. Eli pulled her down, chest to chest, his arm holding her down as he thrusted up inside of her. "Harder." She whispered to him.

He did as he was told as Clare let out continuous moans and chants of his names. "Your pussy is dripping wet for me." He said as she moaned as his choice of words. She looked to him and swirled her tongue in his mouth as they began another round of kisses.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered in his mouth. "Please make me cum." She begged as he sucked on her swollen lips. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved on top of him as he simultaneously matched her rhythm.

"Oh fuck yees!" She yelled loudly. Eli covered her mouth and stopped, "My car is not sound proof, people can hear you."

"I don't care." She moaned.

"Unless you want a cop to catch us and fine me, then stop." She nodded as he continued his actions. "Oh Eli." She covered her mouth as he pushed deeper inside of her erratically, her breasts bouncing in front of him. He gripped them and sucked and licked on her flesh. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Im about to cum, don't fucking stop!" Eli picked up the speed incredibly as Clare wined and groaned. "You have no idea how fucking good that feels." She said. Eli smirked and kissed her neck, "You feel so good on my cock, so fucking hard inside of you."

She whimpered and came as he talked filthy in her ear and he came inside of her right after. She fell down against him, resting her head against his chest. She kissed him, still trying to catch her breath.

She took a deep breath, "Cant believe I let a guy I met today fuck me." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Eli looked up at her and turned her to look at him, "But it was worth it right?" He asked curiously. She nodded, "Every bit of it."

Clare climbed off of him and put on her clothes. She leaned down and tongue kissed him a bit, "Im gonna head inside."

Eli nodded and sat up and kissed her once more. "Hold on." He lifted up her shirt and sucked on her skin everywhere, leaving several hickeys, "Just a memory of your best time." Clare laughed and kissed him, "I'll talk to you later."

She climbed out of the car and walked inside and winked to him, sinking to the floor, still trying to come down from the moment of pure ecstasy.


End file.
